


Rain and Motorcycles

by Winterboxx



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: Crystal is not having a great time and runs into Gigi while it rains.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Rain and Motorcycles

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote a little while back and posted on AQ, just some fluffy lesbians.

Slowing down at a red light she saw someone battling with an umbrella, trying to keep it working and having it blow inside out. The girl was facing the other way but Gigi could feel the sadness and resignation radiating from the other girl's body.

Crystal turned around with a huff. She wasn't even close to the dorms and had to walk the entire way back with a broken umbrella. She cursed her luck, miserably trudging through the puddles left by the rain. She looked at the road, of course there was enough traffic to keep her waiting for the light to go green. 

The loud engine of a motorbike snapped Crystal out of her thoughts. Glancing over she saw a familiar bike, heading towards the car park behind her. Gigi parked her bike and started walking over. Internally Crystal was panicking. Of course Gigi would see her at her worst. She could feel her heart quicken in her chest, just a look from the taller girl was enough to perk her up slightly. 

“Hey Crys,” Gigi beamed at the other girl. Crystal gave a meek smile back, trying to seem better than she was feeling. Gigi caught onto this far too fast for her liking though. Her expression morphed from a smile to a slight frown. The smaller girl felt her insides twist with a foreign feeling. That look of concern just made her want to run. 

“Everything alright Crystal?” Gigi spoke with a soft voice, laced with concern. She felt an urge to wrap her arms around the overwhelmed looking girl and protect her from whatever the world would ever throw at her. 

“Yeah.” Her voice quivered slightly, sounding unsure. “It’s been a long day, and now my umbrella broke and it’s raining so hard.” She let out a small, humourless laugh. 

“Do you want me to give you a ride back?” 

Crystal nodded silently. Was Gigi seriously offering to let her on the bike she so fiercely protected? She was not about to turn down a way to avoid the long walk back though. A small, thankful smile was on her face as she looked Gigi in the eye for the first time. The other girl just smiled back and led Crystal over to where her motorcycle was parked. Just as she was being passed a helmet, something clicked. She had never been on the back of a motorcycle before. Worry set into her as Gigi turned to her expectantly waiting for her to get on. Seeing the distressed look in the other girl’s eyes, she grabbed her hand softly. 

“Hey, you trust me right?” 

Crystal nodded. 

“Now I know this is completely safe, I happen to be a great driver!” Gigi smirked as Crystal let out a small laugh. Something about her laugh made pride bubble up in Gigi. She wanted to make the girl laugh more. 

Gigi got onto her bike before turning around and helping Crystal on. “Put your arms around me, that way you won’t go anywhere.” 

Crystal laughed lightly again and Gigi beamed beneath her helmet. Crystal did as she was told and wrapped her arms around Gigi, trying not to appear too scared. As they started moving she got more comfortable. She wanted to enjoy the feeling of being this close to Gigi and feeling so free for as long as she could.


End file.
